Yulia Parshuta
|birth_place = Sochi, Russia|genres = Pop|occupation = |years_active = Ying Yang 2007-2011 Solo Career 2011-present}}Yulia Vasilyevna Parshuta (Born in Sochi, Russia on 23 April 1988) also known as Yulia Parshuta is a Russian singer, actress, TV presenter, former soloist of the pop group Yin-Yang. Singer 2011 is engaged in a solo career. Biography Yulia Parshuta was born on April 23, 1988 in the city of Sochi . In three and a half years parents gave Yulia to the school "Little Ballet" for classes in classical dances. Until 11 years she performed at different stages of the city, participating in children's dance competitions. Since the age of 7, in parallel with the general school, Julia began to study in the children's music school in violin. In her school years Julia Parshuta played basketball, studied in the scientific society "Prometheus", sang in the group "Fortune" at the regional house of culture, and also performed in shows and defile as a model. After leaving school with a silver medal, Julia Parshuta entered the Sochi branch of the Russian University of Friendship of Peoples at the Faculty of Philology. As a student, Julia played in KVN in the women's national team of the PFUR "Except for jokes." In addition, Julia worked on television in Sochi, led the rubric "Weather Forecast" and "Weather +". In 2003 she became the winner of the regional song contest " New Wave - 2003". Next year, 2004, Julia Parshuta entered the final of the All-Russian competition "You are supermodel-2". In 2006, Julia won the main prize at the "Crystal Crown of Moscow" competition. In 2007, after winning the "Become a Visionary MTV" contest, Julia went to Moscow to cast a project " Star Factory " brothersConstantine and Valeria Meladze . Successfully having passed casting, Julia became the participant of the seventh season of the "Star Factory", taking the third place along with the other members of the " Yin-Yang " group. With this group, Julia Parshuta performed until August 2011, after which she decided to leave the band. A year earlier, in 2010, Julia Parshuta graduated from the university, receiving a red diploma. During the same period, Julia was invited to participate in various television projects. In particular, since 2009 she became an actress of the youth sketch show " Give youth! "On STS. One of the signs of the growing popularity of the singer and actress was the invitation she received from the editorial office of the men's magazine MAXIM , to take part in a frank photo shoot for the October 2011 issue. In 2011-2012 Julia Parshuta studied and worked in New York . In this city were recorded her first solo album. In 2012, she presented her first single "This Is My Song" in Russia . The premiere of the clip of the same name took place on the popular Internet channel Vevo , the director of the video was Julia Parshuta herself. In August 2013 the song got into the rotation on the radio " Europa Plus ". In 2013, Julia signed a contract with Sony Music Entertainment - the world's largest record label . Upon her return from New York, she entered the drama school of Herman Sedakova. In 2014 Julia Parshuta was invited to shoot several films at once. In August of this year, the full-length feature film " The Secret of the Four Princesses ", where Julia played one of the main roles , appeared on the screens . Also in 2014 Julia Parshuta starred in the episode of the series "Beauty" and played in two films by A. Hwang ("The Kingdom for Love " and the series " A View from Eternity "). In 2015, Dina Shturmanova's comedy " Barmen " was released in which Julia Parshuta played one of the main roles. Since February 2014, she started participating in the show " One-on-one!" »Channel Russia-1. In the spring of 2018 Julia Parshuta became the leading "Russian Chart" on TNT Music . Category:Artists Category:ESC 8 artists